


Don't forget me (as if you ever could)

by Catherines_Collections



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly
Genre: Gen, Reunions, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: The Doctor, every once in a while, comes back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something i wrote for an old prompt fill and really liked it. I love these two and i finally wrote a scene with them together! I own nothing, please enjoy.

Firefly/Doctor Who, River Tam +The Doctor, everyone needs a vacation sometime.

.

"You came back," she whispers breathless. Her eyes are wider than he remembers, more unfocused, dazed even, and it breaks something inside of him.

"Everyone needs a vacation sometime," he says, putting as much joy as he can muster into his smile, but it’s still brittle around the edges, fragile and breakable with uncertain creases lurking in the sides of it. 

He's still standing in his TARDIS and she's in the bed against the wall with who he supposes must be her brother between them. He holds out his hand in invitation and she walks past her own bed, crawls carefully over her brother, and makes her way to his side of the room.

"You came back." River whispers again, and she says it like a prayer: reverent and full of desperate hungry hope.

His smile gains another crack at her words.

"I did make you a promise, and I do try to keep my promises." He whispers back, and he isn't sure if she hears the sincerity that leaks into the words, or sees the false joy in his smile, but he shakes away the troublesome thoughts and further extends his hand to her.

"Come," he whispers and it’s a plea, an apology, an attempt to make all of the wrongs he has done unto her right.

She stares at him, searching his face before finally meeting his eyes, and they would be drowning in complete darkness if not for the faint starlight shining in yet he can still see the amazement in her eyes as clear as if the sun was shining clear through.

"Okay," she says, and his smile gains a gentle tilt as she takes his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. I'm on tumblr as rhymesofblue.


End file.
